The last words
by ahuvati
Summary: what do you think that Giroro's last word would be?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: GIRORO TO GARIRI

"What are you telling me?"

The doctor simply shook his head. "I'm sorry…."

Gariri resisted correcting his choice of words, and only watched him walk away. He slipped into his son's room and sat quietly at his bedside with his hands folded and head hanging low.

"Wish I had the words, my boy…." His voice was shaky, but he continued. "But I don't…" He shook his head, and soon fixated his eyes on Giroro's lifeless frame. "I only wish that you knew what I don't have the words to say…."

He placed a soft kiss on Giroro's forehead and swallowed hard. "I'm proud of you…." He looked up right then to see Garuru, the remainder of his family, piling on Giroro with tears choking his throat.

He couldn't stop him.

"No, no, no, no…. Not you…. Not you too, please…. Giroro, don't…." He rested his hands on his chest and curled up beside him. "You're not leaving me…. You're not."

Gariri didn't try to pull him away. They both needed this….

"I'll miss you too much…. You can't go…. Who am I gonna watch old movies with? You just can't go… I love you…. You know that… I know you know that… please don't…"

Gariri fought back tears as he listened to his elder son say everything he wished he himself could. It wasn't long before they were prying him away from Giroro, and goodbyes were futile.

"Dad… he can't leave us, he isn't allowed. Order him to live, dad, do it." Gariri could see the reflection of his fear and pain in his elder son's eyes.

"He's gone, Garuru, he is gone already…. But he fought very hard - don't forget that." He held him close, once again at a loss for words.

"No…." He continued to deny what he knew in his heart was true.

"He knew you loved him, Garuru…"

He pulled away and in a moment of clarity offered him comfort. "He knew you loved him too…"

Gariri continued to hold him as he let the words sink in…. Remembering his little boy's final words to him, just before he hit the ground…

"Proud… of me, Sir?"

Those words would haunt him the rest off his life. He knew that he wasn't always the most talkative person, but had he never told his little boy he was proud of him? Had he really made him feel less than he was…?

**A/N:THEY ARE NOT MINE...AND REVIEWS ARE TOTALLY WELCOME.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEY HERE IS CH 2 HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND THANKS FOR READING... **

CHAPTER 2: GIRORO TO KERORO

There are times in life when you get every answer tied up in a sweet little bow.

Then there are times like this…

"No, no, no, no, no…"

Giroro managed a smile at the corner of his mouth. "Probably the most interesing words…" he caught a sharp breath. "…I've heard you say in a while…."

Keroro lifted Giroro into his arms and held him. "Not the time, Corporal."

"Never is…"

"Medic! We need a medic here!" He screamed into the distance, knowing full well that no one would hear him. He tightened his grip around his childhood friend. "I've got you."

"I… I wish…"

Keroro saw Giroro's eyelids start to shut, and he swallowed back his fear. "Corporal!" He shouted louder than his previous cry for help. "Corporal!"

Giroro's eyes flipped back open. "You always did enjoy… yelling at me…."

Keroro didn't smile and looked around for any sign of hope. It was then he took in a long breath, resisted the tears fighting to fall, and rested Giroro on his knee so he could see his face. "What do you wish, my friend?"

Giroro gritted his teeth through the pain and knew by the look in Keroro's eyes that help wouldn't be there in time. He managed to lift up his hand and clasped it over the hand on his wound.

"Wish I'd told her… told her…" He took in a breath. "I loved her…"

It wasn't seconds after the last syllable left his tongue that he caught his final breath. Keroro closed his eyes at the sight and looked up to the sky in fury. It was then he hollered out in agony…. But this time, it wasn't for hope of rescue; it was for the friend who had just died in his arms. He whispered the last last words to his friend:

"I wish you did too, my friend. You deserved it."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HEY I DON'T OWN THEM, BETA DONE BY RUNWITHSCISSORSXXXBATTLESCARS.**

CHAPTER 3: GIRORO TO DORORO

It was something he never wanted to witness.

But you don't always get what you want.

"No…" seemed to express everything inside him as he caught the body in his arms.

"Ah…!" Giroro yelled out in pain as he felt the heat pierce through him.

Dororo eased him to the ground as he watched him writhe in pain. "Easy, Maese…."

Blood spurted out of Giroro's mouth as he began to cough violently. "I'm… gonna die… aren't I?"

Doror responded quickly. "I don't know…" He resisted giving him a head slap. "Damnit Giroro…. Why did you do that?"

"Couldn't… let you die." He closed his eyes for a few seconds before Dororos shaking of his body opened them. "Your mother would kill me…."

Dororo didn't laugh; the sight of the blood increased his anger and fear. "Try to hang on, Giroro…!"

"Trying…." He placed his hand on top of where Dororo had been applying pressure. "Sorry…"

"Don't be." Dororo's request was simple.

"…you had to see me die," he finished before letting his eyes close… only this time, all the shaking in the world wouldn't open them again.

"Giroro!" Dororo yelled, his hands applying more pressure to his wound. It was only seconds before he realized it was futile.

He reached out and placed a soft hand on his friend's forehead… repeating one word softly until the meaning of it was completely lost.

"No…"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...**

CHAPTER 4: GIRORO TO FUYUKI

I remember how much it hurt. I remember how hard I cried. I remember the guilt that continues to plague me. But for the life of me I can't remember his last words.

I remember hearing the shots. I remember running. I remember holding his hand. But what did he say? Why can't I remember?

I remember the pain in his eyes. I remember the plea for help. I remember his last smile. But his words...?

I remember how much I want to forget how much it hurt, how hard I cried, the guilt, the shots, the running, his hand, the pain, his plea, his smile…

I remember how I would've given anything to take his place.

I remember how badly I still wish I could.

I remember what it feels like to forget. And what it feels like to remember…

The hurt. The tears. The guilt. The shots. The running. His hand. The pain. His plea. His smile.

Could it really have been as simple as I remember it?

"Goodbye, Fuyuki."


	5. Chapter 5

GIRORO TO NATSUMI:

"I…. I'm go….one.. dddie sw…weetha…rrt."

"No you are not."Natsumi answered back while quickly applying a dressing to his wound and applying pressure.

"Yes…"He coughed violently. "I am."

"No, you are not." She applied more pressure. "You will not die Giroro."

He swallowed some of the blood dripping down his throat. "I…don't want to…"

She placed one hand on his forehead and leaned in close. "I will not let you."

"I knew it…" He managed just before he cringed in pain.

"Knew what?"

"You..c-c-care."

He started to shake soon after he finished the phrase and she was quick to move in closer. "I always have Giroro."

He managed a small smile before he lifted his hand and placed it behind her head. "Give a guy…a dying wish."

She allowed him to move her closer; despite her reservations. "You are not dying…I will take care of you understant? Do you believe that?"

He tried to nod but used all the strength he had to bring her lips closer to his. "I want to…"

She knew he wasn't replying to her question and decided to give him what he'd wanted. She gently met his lips and could almost feel the energy leaving him. As they parted she somehow knew it was over. And it was then she realized that she he would never come back that they would not have another changes.

Ever.

The realization hit her hard and she started to cry while she hugged his body to hers.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: GIRORO TO PURURU

"If you would be so kind as to stay alive, Giroro, I would be much obliged."

Giroro had just enough strength to smile. "Wouldn't want to disappoint… y-you."

Pururu held the dressing tight over his wound before shaking her head. "Disappoint me? Nonsense, dear. The only way you could disappoint me is if you simply gave up. And I need for you to fight, understand?"

Giroro nodded slowly before feeling another shot of pain stream through his body. Pururu was cradling him in close and wished more than anything that she could do more to help him. "This reminds me of a time back in the Keron war…. I was treating a young soldier; not too much younger than yourself, actually. Come to think of it, he might have been a year or two older. No matter." She glanced down to make sure Giroro was still conscious. "He had been stabbed rather badly, and for some reason, he didn't speak a lick of Kerorian. So I tried to assure him with my facial expression. I know that seems trite, but oddly enough it seemed to do the trick. He must've seen some inkling of hope in my eyes…."She remained silent for a moment. "Do you see it, Giroro?"

His eye lids began to slide shut when Pururu almost screamed in response, "Do you see it, Giroro? Do you? Please, my dear friend… see it."

Giroro was able to open his eyes a final time and left Pururu with a sort of reassuring glance. He had seen it, but it hadn't been enough. It was then the nurse determined, at that moment, to leave her expresions for herself.

**A/N: I STILL DON'T OWN THEM... AND ANY IDEAS FOR HIS LAST WORDS FOR KURURU OR TAMAMA?**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: GIRORO TO GARURU

"Why would you go without back-up, Giroro…! How many times do I have to tell you? You promised no more suicide missions."

He took in a short breath. "Garuru, please… I'm not in the mood for a lecture…. Besides, I'm fine…see?" He turned around to twirl in a circle, but when he did, a bullet threw him right in his brother's arms.

"Sniper," Garuru grimaced as he dragged Giroro behind his car. He peered around then brought his focus back to his baby brother. "Damnit…." He turned him over to see the entry wound and took in a breath. "Bullet's lodged…. Giroro… hang in there, you hear me?"

He coughed a bit and blood poured slowly down his chin. He reached to wipe it with his sleeve. "No Giroro, listen to me, you are not going to die. You have a beautiful pink-haired girl waiting for you back home."

"Hurts."

"Yeah, yeah, I know…. Just be glad you're alive to feel it." He removed his jacket and placed it under his head. "Where the frog are the frogging medics?" yelled Garuru.

His yell jolted Giroro slightly and he opened his eyes wide. "I'm gonna miss that yelling of yours." He attempted a smile, but it was no use.

"Yeah, well if you're even thinking of dying… I'll give you a yell you won't ever forget, believe me."

His second attempt at a smile was successful. "And I'll miss that whit…."

"Now's not the time to flatter me, Giroro." He reached down to take Giroro's pulse.

"Better late then never, Garuru…." The red Keronian struggled for his next breath and Garuru instinctively grabbed his hand and leaned over him.

"Giroro, damnit, don't you do this…. Fight, damnit… fight…!"

He squeezed his hand with the last inkling of strength he had left. "And I'll miss you…."

"Don't you dare give up… just fight… please, I'm begging you…." Garuru sat there with his little brother in his arms, telling him to fight and stroking his hair, until he saw the pain in his brother's eyes. Never before had he seen so much pain. Right then, he made a decision.

Garuru let out a sigh. "It's okay, Giroro… you can let go…. Sometimes letting go doesn't mean losing the battle, it means that you have fought enough, so just let go… and don't forget… I love you…."

He saw the light leave his brother's eyes and started to cry. That was when the medics found them.

**A/N: LIKE-DISLIKE**


End file.
